


The Day After The Night We Kissed

by PaperPrince



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ficlet about alternative version of  what happens after Amy kisses Sheldon.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After The Night We Kissed

"I think it would be best if we restarted our relationship from the point it made sense" says Sheldon via webcam. On hearing these words Amy feels a pain that isn't completely related to the alcohol that she drank the night before, but she hides it well and it doesn't show outwardly.

"I agree" she tells him though slightly unsure which point of time he is referring to.

He breaks into a smile "good now I have taken the liberty of locating the nearest alcoholics' anonymous group and have registered you as a member, they meet today" he paused for breath. Amy began to interrupt at this point confused by his words but was shushed by Sheldon.

"Now Amy, I realise that you may not want to admit you have a problem but I cannot allow you to do this to yourself, too many good minds have been ruined by alcohol already. Now as I was saying they meet at eight fifteen every Sunday. However this would still give us enough time to have an early meal at the cheesecake factory .That is if you want to" Sheldon's cheeks flushed slightly as he ended somewhat lamely and avoided Amy's gaze unsure of her reaction to the invitation to dinner.

Amy blinked at him her mind processing the information she had just been given. "Sheldon" she began cautiously "have I misunderstood or are you inviting me on a date, a romantic tryst between lovers?"

Sheldon nodded his mouth suddenly dry. "Of course we would be seated well away from the bar"

"I see" said Amy although she didn't really. That was the odd thing about Sheldon, he was the only living human in the world that could be considered her equal and tolerate her eccentricities without resorting to murder and yet at times she felt she didn't know him at all.

"Still I will have plenty of time to scan his brain patterns later." Thinks Amy as she commences texting her bestie.


End file.
